hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piscary
Ptah Ammon Fineas Horton Madison (alias Parker Piscary) was an Undead Master vampire and the vampire ruler of Cincinnati until his death at the hands of Skimmer (Ivy's friend). History In the Main Series Piscary was the one who sent Al (Algaliarept) to kill both Rachel Morgan & Trent Kalamack in the first book of the series, Dead Witch Walking. He is put in jail when Al testifies against him in court. Piscary is the Master of both Ivy Tamwood & Kisten Felps. Kisten is originally his Scion, but eventually he revokes Kisten's status and names Ivy his Scion. Being the Scion of a Master Undead Vampire can give the chosen Scion special powers (such as the ability to hear music only the undead can hear), however it also allows the Master Vampire to take control of the Scion at any time. Piscary owned a restaurant called Piscary's, a notorious vampire hangout that eventually lost it's MPL so that it became exclusively for vampires. Throughout the series Piscary alternates between attempting to force Ivy to bind Rachel or flat out killing Rachel. He eventually strikes a deal with Al that makes him appear to be a hero in the eyes of the city by pretending to banish Al, and is released from prison. 'Dead Witch Walking' Coming Soon 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Coming Soon 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' Coming Soon! In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' In this story Ivy & Kisten are living at Pizza Piscary's, and Piscary kills a young blond woman whose corpse the two use to frame Art. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' Piscary does not appear in this story. 'Dirty Magic' Piscary does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Piscary is in jail during this story, but he apparently sends the I.S. to help protect Kisten's nephew from being kidnapped (though they arrive after the battle). 'The Bespelled' Piscary does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter Piscary does not appear in this story. Powers Death When Rachel holds a meeting at the FIB headquarters to discuss ownership of the Focus (a magically cursed item that would give the Weres the ability to turn humans), Piscary reneges on the agreement he makes with Rachel to not hurt her or Kisten in exchange for the Focus, telling her that he has already given Kisten as a blood gift and that he is dead twice already. He attempts to kill Rachel, which causes Ivy to attack him. He then tries to rip Ivy's throat out, but Ivy's former girlfriend Skimmer stakes him to protect Ivy (causing his second and final death) and is thrown in jail because of it. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Supporting Character